Heaven or Harvard
by brenthforever
Summary: Newlyweds Booth and Brennan argue over school choices for parker. conversations lead to some hidden emotions...


**Harvard or Heaven **

**AN: This implies a pre existing Booth/Bones Relationship. FYI**

"Bones, he's only nine, I think we can put off pushing for colleges for a while." Booth rolled his eyes at his wife.

"When I married you I also agreed to do my best for Parker, and right now that includes giving him the best education he can get. If we can afford it, why shouldn't he go to the best school in the state?" Temperance replied.

Both newlyweds looked down at the mountain of school information they had acquired over the last few weeks. Since marrying only thee months ago, they had decided to move to a nice suburban neighborhood, where Parker could make friends easily. Now that Booth had a more stable family system, the courts ruled that he would get custody of Parker through the school year. Surprisingly Rebecca didn't fight the decision.

"_I knew you would find the right woman sooner or later, it just wasn't me, I was never trying to keep your son from you, I just wanted you to get your life together first."_ She had told him after the hearing. She had actually smiled, it had been a while since he had seen her do that.

But after that small reprieve, the task had fallen on the new parents to choose a school appropriate for the nine year old.

Booth picked up a pamphlet for Briarwood Academy. "It says they start teaching the kids Chinese in third grade." He said wrinkling his nose at the idea.

"Statistically Mandarin will soon become the most common language in the world. It's already beaten out Spanish as second most common, and it's the most common first language in the world as of this year." Temperance said in her matter of fact way.

"But I don't think the kids care all that much, and I'd rather they teach him values he can use in life. I want my son to grow up to be a good person." Booth said a little self righteously.

"We both know he's going to be a great person with a strong moral fiber, he takes after you in that way." Temperance kissed Booth on the cheek.

She turned back to the pile and randomly selected one. "Saint Vincent de Paul Catholic School." She read off the cover. "Creating good Christian boys and girls since 1889. Well that's great, but it says nothing about the education they will receive. And look at the tuition." she pointed to a number in the bottom corner.

"Before I was married to a beautiful successful author, that would have worried me, but as you said, the tuition is not the issue. Why don't you like this one, for real?" Booth asked in his 'I-already-know-the-answer' voice.

"Well, I don't think it will prepare him very well for college, especially if he goes to an Ivy League school, like Yale or Princeton or-"

"Harvard." Booth broke in. "Really Bones, he's NINE I think we can wait to think about college.' Booth said rolling his eyes.

"Children who prepare for college through their lives have better success once enrolled." Temperance reasoned.

"They also miss out on a vital part of childhood Bones, now I don't expect you to understand since we both know your childhood was anything but normal. What with your parents being on the run." Booth started.

"I don't see how you are qualified to judge a normal childhood since your mother died, your father was abusive and you were raised by your grandfather." Temperance finished.

"Maybe, but I was happy with Pops. Were you happy in foster care?" Booth asked and immediately regretted it. Temperance set her face and steeled her eyes.

"I don't know Booth. Let me ask you, would you be happy if one day your parents just disappeared, and you were given a garbage bag to carry your most prized possessions in while you were shuttled around from family to family for four years." She said angrily trying to stop the tears in her eyes from spilling over.

"Bones, I-" Booth tried to speak but she held up a hand while she composed herself.

"I'm sorry." He said when she was done.

"I know. I am too." She nodded.

"Hey, guess what?" Booth said squeezing her shoulders.

"What?" She asked.

"We just had out first marital quarrel. Sweets will be so proud." Both smiled.

Temperance rolled her eyes, a gesture she seemed to have picked up from him, as she was doing it a lot more recently. "We need to pick a school." She reminded him.

He looked at her with lust clouding his eyes. "That can wait." He whispered huskily. Reaching down he captured her chin in his palm and kissed her. As if a fire was lit in her, she kissed back with the strength that had surprised him the first time he experienced it.

Forgetting the pile of information that was currently stringing the small coffee table it sat on, they fumbled their way to the bedroom, and after pulling off the clothes that separated them, engaged in a very passionate and long overdue course of lovemaking.

Sometime later, both partners were out of breath, and tired, but very content.

Temperance snuggled into the crook of Booth's arm and whispered. "I love you."

"I love you more." Booth whispered back and interlaced his large fingers with her smaller ones.

"So what now." Temperance asked. "We still need to pick a school."

"Mmm hmm." Booth mumbled with his eyes closed.

"So are we going to do that?" She asked smiling.

"Mmm hmm." Booth mumbled again making no move whatsoever.

"Are you sleeping?" She asked.

For a third time Booth replied "Mmm hmm." with out opening his eyes, and she could see his face twitching as he fought back a smile though.

"Well, then I guess I'll go pick one seeing as you aren't going to be moving until tomorrow. You've gotten lazier I've noticed." She said, poking him in his non existent love handles.

He grunted, and she let her hands dance over his shirtless torso.

Soon Temperance had her helpless husband laughing so hard he was gasping for air.

"ahh, stop it, haha, Bones, you haha know I'm ahh ticklish" He said between laughs. And in an instant he flipped them so she was caged beneath him under the blanket.

"Oh cra-" she tried to say but her natural voice jumped up a few octaves until she was shrieking with laughter.

"We're ahhh, never going to ah ha get anything done are ahhh we heehee?" She asked trying to talk through the giggles that escaped her.

"That's ok, I like this." Booth said finally showing mercy and rolling off her.

"Not the point." She reminded him.

"Right, be right back." he said and abruptly left giving her a nice view of his perfect ass as he walked, completely nude, into the living room. When he reappeared moments later his frame was obscured somewhat by the large pile of brochures he carried. And consequently dropped in front of her.

"There. We can multitask now." he said climbing back into bed.

For several minutes they sifted through the pile, and each found a fault or two in the other's choices.

Finally Booth was fed up. "Honestly Bones, I could care less if he ever gets into college. I would rather my son go to Heaven than Harvard."

"I understand you want him to go to a catholic school, but I don't understand your reasoning, why would you want to assure your son a place in a realm no one can prove exists at the cost of getting in to a program that would give him all the benefits he could ever want." Temperance said exasperated.

"See, there you go again, greed is one of the seven deadly sins you know." Booth said. But his eyes were smiling.

"Well in my religion pigheadedness is the top deadly sin." she retorted laughing.

"And what religion would that be?" He asked teasing.

"Brennanism." She said after a minute of thought.

"Oh lord, I married a crazy woman." Booth said throwing up his hands.

"Maybe we should ask Parker." Temperance reasoned.

"He'll say he wants to be a good catholic." Booth replied.

"I believe he will look at it objectively." Temperance shook her head.

"Bones, how many times do I have to say this before it sticks. HE'S NINE!! They can't see anything objectively. I can still bribe him with ice-cream though, he's not that smart." Booth laughed.

"I disagree." Temperance contended.

Abruptly Booth gripped the edge of the sheet and flapped it up and down, causing the brochures to rain on the floor.

"Booth what about-" Temperance started.

"Later, I love it when you go all college professor on me, it's so hot." he smiled and ran his hands along her curves. Temperance melted in his grasp.

Hours later they were once again tired but happy.

"Maybe we should just send him to public school?" Temperance asked, drawing lazy shapes across his pectoral muscles with a finger.

"Right now I'm thinking Boarding School. Then we could have the house to ourselves every night." Booth kissed his wife again.

"I concur." Temperance replied sexily.

"I don't know what that means." Booth replied using her favorite phrase. "But I don't really care right now."

**AN: god I have them going at it like bunnies, I guess they're really hot for each other. Lol, anyway read and review por favor!!**


End file.
